the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Series: School Reunion - Tale of Lies
is the sixth season of the Secrets Series. Hosts Players NPCs Timeline Hour 1 (5pm) *Everyone attends the Reunion, all talking to contacts they lost after graduation. *Wesley pours ice over Joan and Anderson *The headmaster and headmistress begin to give a speech, afterwards, a loud scream is heard from the hallways, which catches everyone off gaurd. *Noah and Sierra discover the dead body of Jenny in the hallways. *The headmistress says that they should all evacuate, however, upon reaching the door they relize that it has been locked. *Joan hits Wesley, pulling out a knife. *Noah inspects the body, which has a stab wound through the back of her neck. *Wesley tries to call for help on mobile, but there is no signal at the school. *Jamie sticks up warning posters. *Noah and Anderson argue about Joan being the killer. *Jamie knocks Joan unconcious with her gun, Anderson attacks her and throws her to the ground, he picks up Joan and then they run off. *Jamie finds a faded hand mark on the mouth of the body. She takes a picture of it for further investigation. Hour 2 (6pm) *Wesley tries to make everything pretty to pass the time. *LeShandria and Gavin go down the west hallway to look for clues. They find a glass office, Gavin tries to open the door but finds out its locked. *Noah questions Catherine about the silverware on the food table, but Catherine says people had been taking them all evening. *Noah enters the Math's classroom, he meets Holly inside. *Wesley kicks in the glass office, it smashes and they climb inside, he grabs keys inside. Gavin throws paper everywhere, he ends up gettign a papercut. Gavin grabs some glass shards. *Wesley looks in the PE department for baseball bats, he finds plently, LeShandria, Wesley and Gavin take one. *Noah searched the Math's classroom for weapons or equiptment, he finds pens and paper, he says goodbye to Holly and exits the room. He goes to the Art room, Najim following him. *As everyone is looking for clues, the lights to the cafeteria flash off. A scream is heard from the classroom hallway, someone can be heard clearly running away. *The lights flash on. Holly's body can be seen lying dead at the Math's room door. Noah tries to save her by wrapping his shirt around her wound but she soon passes away due to blood loss. *Someone could be heard shouting from the Music Room. Najim tries to get in, but the door is blocked from the inside. They recognize the scream to be LeShandria. *Zizi tries to open the door with the keys but the keys don't fit into this door. *The door then opens, LeShandria says that the killer ran upto the back room, However, the backroom is locked. *Gavin suggests taking out all of Holly's functioning organs, which makes Catherine scream at him in disgust. Hour 3 (7pm) *As Carlos talks to Jamie, LeShandria hits him with cybals. *Jamie and LeShandria run to the science room, where they pick up a bunson burner. They then trap Anderson and Joan inside a closet. Hour 4 (8pm) *LeShandria bangs her cymbols next to Ned and Nunetta. *Zizi looks for Rock and Elis, she finds Rock sitting with Catherine and Lana. Elis is sitting at the main door. *''Jamie and LeShandria set fire to Joan and Anderson inside the closet.'' *Suddenly the whole school fills with a slight smell of smoke. Upon further investigation, it is discovered that the janitor closet was set on fire. Zizi and Rock put out the fire, only to find a burnt closet, inside the half dead Joan and Anderson. *Nunetta burns Ned's clothes. *Zizi finds the bunson burner on the ground in the closet. *A loud scream is heard, down the dorm hallway is Elis lying dead against the dorm doors. Scratches on the door. *LeShandria runs to the office to see if there are any keys, she finds the office smashed and no keys. *Wesley takes the keys he found in the office and unlocks the dorm doors. Everyone goes inside Trivia *This season was a sequel to the second season. Category:Secret Series Category:Seasons